Visions of the Past
by Rosel
Summary: Bonnie has visions of Emily's past through her eyes and discoveres what happened between Emily and Damon.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Vampire Diaries**

Bonnie tried to keep herself awake. She stood up all night studying. She has been doing a lot of studying lately. She had some catching up since she missed a bit while she was precoccupied with dealing with all of this witch madness. After finding out about vampires and being bit by Damon she decided to be totally deciated to catching up with her studies. The problem was she wasn't that far behind. She was fully caught up now and she still needed the distraction, from the sleep. Her small light was on her desk as she stared at her text book. She had to have some other excuse to not lay her head on her pillow. Everytime she went to sleep she dreamed of Damon. She dreamed of him attacking her. She dreamed of pinning him against the tree. She dreamed of being surrounded by fire. Her head was filled with horrible nightmarish images of Emily and Damon and vampires and a dark and scary world. She hated this, feeling like a little kid afraid to go asleep, afraid the boogie man was going to get her, afraid Damon would attack her again at any moment.

Bonnie drank her coffee trying to stay awake she tried reading random books and tried to think of anything to do to make the night mares go away to delay that dreadful sleep. As she tried to read the riveting exciting book her eyes became heavy the room came fuzzy and she tried to fight it as hard as she could muster but sleep over came her.

_Bonnie woke up in a carriage on during the night. She was wearing a bonnet and old fashioned clothes and she realized she was seeing through Emily's eyes. She was Emily. She sat next to Elena wearing a fancy poofy dress and she said, "Emily you know what to do."_

_She looked at her with a bright glimmer in her eye. She may have looked like Elena but her whole demeaner was different. She was smug she hardly ever saw Elena smug. Bonnie didn't have any control of what she did as Emily. It was like she was observing her while being her. It was a really strange feeling. _

_Emily nodded her head in compliance and she said, "Yes Katherine."_

_Emily then watched as Katherine went to the Founders party and as she was escorted by Stefan. Emily then stayed in the carraige and told the rider to go around the back. They rode around the back and they stopped. Emily opened the door to see Damon waiting out there. She then said, "Damon, She'll be with you shortly. Why don't you stay here, wait here with me."_

_Damon smirked and said, "So what you're here to baby sit me while she parades Stefan around like the brother who won."_

_"I do as I'm told."_

_"Really?" Damon said unbeleiving._

_"Actually, no. Damon, I'm not sure you know what you're getting your self into."_

_"And what have an affair with my brother's... he'll get over it."_

_"It's little more complicated then brother rivalry." Emily said firmly._

_"What then?" Damon asked. _

_"Death." Emily said._

_"Would you die for Katherine? Damon."_

_Damon looked at Emily scared he pressed his lips together said, "Yes, I would."_

_"Well, I guess there's nothing to worry about then. Just know this. At least for you it will be real." Then she took a small purple flower out of her hair and she handed it to him. _

_"I'd take this if I were you."_

_"What is it?"_

_"She can't make you do anything you don't want to do as long as you have that near you." Emily said seriously._

_Damon smirked at her curiously. "I don't understand."_

_"You will."_

Bonnie woke up bewildered, wondering why this dream was so much different then the rest. And was this real? Was this a vision of the past? And why did this Katherine look just like Elena? And what was going on with Emily and Damon? Why did Emily care if it what ever he shared with Katherine was real for Damon? Bonnie shook it off as she went in the bath room and sprayed water on her face. She didn't need this, she didn't need to be sucked into Emily's world and her ancestors strange supernatural past. She was done with that. She couldn't think about it. The last time she was pulled into Emily's world she ended up lying on the ground with Damons fangs deep in her neck struggling for breath. She could never be that helpless again. She would not let this madness take over her life. She had to find control of her powers and her dreams. She was off to see her grams. If anyone could help her find control it owuld be her grams.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Vampire Diaries**

Bonnie didn't know what to do. She spoke with her grandmother but she should have known even after everything her grams still told her to embrace it and try to figure out what Emily was telling her. Bonnie didn't want any more messages from her dead witch ancestor. She didn't want this, so she tried to really put herself into school and really focus on her studies and just for the time being at least forget about all of Emily's nonsense she's throwing her.

The plan seemed to work ok in English but as soon as she went to Math she didn't stand a chance. The teacher was yammering on about some sort of equation of some sort and sleep was not far behind.

_Emily was folding blankets with a small half african girl with curly hair helping. Then Damon walked in and said, "How quaint? I didn't know the help had kids."_

_"You wouldn't. It might shock you to know I have a life of my own."_

_"Aren't you just full of surprsies. So tell me Emily. Why did you do it?"_

_She finished folding the sheet and went to the little girl and said, "Thank you you sweety. Put this away and and then you can go off and play."_

_The little girl smiled and kissed her on the cheek and said, "By Mommy."_

_"Awe, how adorable." Damon said as he looked at her little girl leave. Then he went back to Emily and said, "So tell me Emily. Why did you do it? Katherine did not tell you to give me the vervain."_

_"I do have a mind of my own."_

_"I can see that but that doesn't tell me why you did this?" Damon insisted._

_"Did it Vex her?" Emily asked._

_"No, it amused her. I suppose it would have vexed her, if I wasn't willing to go along with whatever she wants me to do. Lucky for you. She might have not been very kind to you." Damon said tauntingly._

_"I'm her hand maiden, I'm her right hand woman. I know what she is capable of and I'm not afraid of her."_

_Damon pondered that for a bit and said, "So what do you want Emily?"_

_"Nothing. I don't already have."_

_"I doubt that." Damon said smirking._

_"Lets just say I gave you a choice. I gave you a chance Damon to choose and free yourself from the doomed life you would have to live. I gave you a chnace to free yourself and your brother."_

_"Why come to me? Why not Stefan?"_

_"I never got a chance to be alone with Stefan until it was too late."_

_Damon's eyes became wide in fear and saddness and asked, "He's a vampire?"_

_"No, not yet but he will be if he dies. The process has already started and if I had warned him it would not work. Katherine's mind control is too strong."_

_"And what you think I'll betray Katherine just because I have a choice."_

_Then Emily looked him straight in his eye and said, "I do not want you to betray Katherine. I just know I needed to give you the choice."_

_"Why?"_

_Emily gave him a blank look and said, "Does it bother you, the unknown?" _

_"It bothers me when I'm being manipulated."_

_Emily laughed, "You don't like to be manipulated? What do you think Katherine has been doing this whole time? You know what she is. You know what she can do. You know she can bend you to her will. She tried did she not? She would have if I did not interfere. And say you do not like being manipulated. I think you like it."_

_Damon looked away and said, "Think what ever you want."_

_"And you." Emily said and then she curtsied and left Damon alone._

Bonnie woke up in math class not pleased. Just when her life starts to simmer down Emily pulls her back in. What was Emily's problem? Why did she insist on throwing her these meaningless visions. Bonnie woke up in math class not to pleased. Just when her life was starting to simmer down Emily pulls her back in to this mess. What was Emily's problem? What was Emily's problem? Why was she insisting on throwing her these meaningless visions about Damon? She didn't understand it.

Then Elena got her attention from her desk a couple seats down and mouthed, "Are you OK?"

Bonnie shook her head and mouthed back, "No."

After class Elena found her and put a hand on her shoulder and said, "What's wrong?"

Bonnie sighed, "Same old, same old. That witchy ancestor of mine, won't leave me alone."

"Emily? Do you think she's trying to possess you again?" Elena asked in hushed tones.

"I don't know, these dreams are different from last time. Those visions were were short vague flashes of her trying to tell me something. This was clear, like your having a dream that feels real. Or like your having a dream like your watching a movie but your the main character but at the same time the main character is someone else but you don't really have any control of what happens."

"Was it of the future?"

"No. The past. Emily's past."

"Oh are you sure it just wasn't a dream?"

"Please my subconsciouse would never dream of Emily and Damon and if Emily wasn't with me."

Then Elena asked a bit creeped out, "Damon? You're dreaming about Damon?"

"Yeah, I don't know why. It wasn't like it was anything big either. Emily just gave Damon some vervain so being a vampire would be his choice."

Elena scoffed and said, "I should have known Damon wasn't compelled and he turned into a vampire because he wanted to. It's not surprsing at all."

"Yeah, I just don't see why she's shoing this to me. I don't care how or why Damon turned into a vampire."

"Maybe, it's a warning of some kind."

"Damon bit me. He always had bad boy written all over him even before I knew what he is. No one needs to tell me he is bad news." Bonnie said in a fierce mood.

"What about your grams?" Elena asked.

"I asked her and of course she told me to embrace it, to learn from it, but I just want it to go away." Bonnie said.

"Bonnie I hate to say it with everything that has happened but it is probally a good idea to pay attention to what happens in these dreams and figure out what Emily is trying to tell you. The last time she sent you messages in your dreams it was important and this time it must liekly is too."

Bonnie rolled her eyes fiercely and said, "The last time she had a message for me, I almost got killed."

Then Elena said, "Bonnie, you know she was just trying to protect you and this whole town, right? If she didn't do what she did this whole town would be over ran by vampires."

Bonnie sighed and said, "I know you're right. I hate it when you're right sometimes."

"Ah, it's a gift." Elena said as she wrapped her arm around Bonnie's shoulder.

Then Elena said, "How aobut you spend the night tonight. We can do distracting girl stuff and no siances."

"I'll pass. I think I'll just stay in tonight."

"Are you sure?" Elana asked worried.

"Yeah, I'll be fine Elana don't worry about me."

"Elena? Do you know what vervain does exactly?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, it protects from vampires compelling you and it protects from their bite."

Then Elena said, "Maybe that is what she wanted to tell you. Maybe she wanted to show you how to protect yourself. I should have known. I should have told you about vervain. I'm sorry Bonnie."

"It's ok, Stefan has some maybe he can get some more for you, so you'll be protected from Damon."

"Yeah, thanks."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries if I did I keep Damon and Stefan all to myself.**

**A/N: Hey KJ here! If you don't know (and most of you probably don't), I'm Sally's sister! She's not really good with author's notes so she asked me. I told her she didn't have to have one, but she still wanted me to do it. So here I am! Exciting isn't it? *says with sarcasm*. She wants to say that it was a little hard to write it again since Emily in this is a little different in the show. I told her that it's okay for that, so blame me if you don't really like ooc of Emily, not Sally. Also if you notice in this chapter, some of the lines are simalar to my story's, that's just because Sally and I are twins with a several years age gap in between. (Don't assume that Sally's really old. Actually she's in her prime and so am I! So, ha!) Anyways, enough of my rants and information of things you guys probably didn't care about and didn't notice. On with the show! **

***Passes out popcorn to you guys and says in a britsh accent-no offence LOVE britsh accents gonna shut up now and get on with the really cheezy and corny joke-* Would you like that with butter? **

**Bad joke (or whatever pathetic phrase was). Well, you guys should be reading by now, so it's not my fault that I say crazy things after everything else is already said! READ!**

Bonnie went to the manor, hoping to get some Vervain from Stefan and ease her mind. She knocked on the door and there was no answer. Frustrated she started to leave. As she left Damon had stood in front of her smirking. Bonnie tried not to show her fear. The last time she saw him he tried to kill her. She simply tried to walk passed him.

Then Damon still walked towards her and said, "What Bonnie? No hi? No how are you doing?"

"How about go to hell Damon?" Bonnie said trying to just get passed him and get to her car.

"Oh, Bonnie, such hostility."

"You tried to kill me."

"But I didn't that should count for something." Damon said.

Bonnie rolled her eyes angerily.

"Go away Damon." Bonnie said fiercly.

"Or what?" Damon asked tauntingly.

Bonnie looked at him full of anger and rage. He tried to kill her. He hurt Caroline and messed with her head. He taunted and tormented Elena and Stefan. And he tried to taunt and torment her. She would not have it. She did not like being the victim. She did not like being afraid. She let this fury burn inside of her until it burned out of her and it burned him. Damon's jacket caught on fire.

Damon quickly threw off his jacket and stomped the fire out and said irritated, "That was my favorite jacket."

It was like Bonnie was in some kind of trance. She shook herself out of it and realized what she did and she was pleased.

Then she said, "Bother me again, next time it's you."

Then Bonnie stormed off.

***

Bonnie sat in her bed wearing her white tank top shirt trying to get comfortable in her covers messing with the fluffy big beige blanket and tried to get herself situated. Then Bonnie said, "Now listen here, Emily, if you're still a brewing. Get out! Damon is a jerk! He's a monster I get that. There's no need for this show and tell in my head. I don't need the visual of just how bad he is. So please let me have my usual Ugenge Mcgreger filled dreams and I'll study all of the witchy stuff there is. I'll become a freakin expert. Please just let me dream in peace."

Bonnie bit her lip and turned off her light hoping with all of the hope she could muster that that worked.

_Damon rushed into the kitchen while Emily was cooking something. Then Damon said, "Emily you got to help me."_

_Emily glanced up at him slightly anoyed and then put her attention back to her concoction and then she said, "Damon I attempted to help you but you assisted that you wanted this."_

_"You chose the wrong brother. You should have given him the Vervain."_

_"Damon, I will not repeat my motives to you."_

_"You have to save him. He's too good for this life. He doesn't know any better. You have to stop him." Damon said._

_"What can I do?" Emily asked._

_"Do your voo doo."_

_Emily didn't say anything and then Damon said, "Please, Emily like I didn't know you're a witch."_

_"I told you it was to late for him."_

_"Why? We just need to get him away from her."_

_"So you can have her all to your self?"_

_"So I can save him from her. I love her I do, but I can't have my brother cursed to this life without a choice. Stefan deserves better then this. He's always been the good one, the more clean cut one, the least disapointment to our parents. I know Katherine has plans for both of us, but I can't just sit by and let her do this to him."_

_Emily then said, " I cold make it so he never sees her again but then you would have to agree never to see her again too."_

_Damon looked at her intensely with fire of accusation and asked, "Why are you trying so hard to keep me away from her?"_

_"Why are trying to keep Stefan away?"_

_He glared at her and said, "She will destroy him."_

_"You're trying to save Stefan from the same fate that I am trying to save you from, as well. Our paths are alighned."_

_Damons eyes glared with anger and asked, "Our paths? Why do you care so much? Why me and not him?"_

_"I've seen it Damon. I've seen what going along with Katherine has done to you and your brother. I've seen what it does to this whole town. I've seen what it does to those who live in secret and like to keep it that way. The secracy that we hold onto will be tarnished and this town will be lifted in utter chaos."_

_"You've seen all of that?" Damon asked._

_"So what? If you save me you save the world is that it?"_

_"Something like that, yes." Emily said seriously._

_Then Damon asked, "What do you want me to do?"_

_"Leave town and I will cast a spell where she cannot find either of you. I can make you and your brother free."_

_"And what if I simply get Stefan out?"_

_"It is a package deal, both of you or none of you."_

_Damon looked her straight in the eye and said, "I'll think about it."_

Then Bonnie woke up in a start when she realized what just happened and she complained, "Damn it Emily! Why don't you listen to reason?"

Bonnie sat up with a start frustrated and utterly confused. Were these still warnings of how bad Damon was? Or was Emily trying to tell her something else altogether? The Damon she saw actually cared about Stefan. He was willing to become a vampire but didn't want the same fate for his brother. Maybe Damon wasn't so bad after all. Then she felt her neck and the scar there made by Damons teeth. She could still feel him there sucking the life out of her. She still saw the images of his menacing face attacking her. He was a monster. The lapse of sympathy was over. So he cared about his brother over a century ago. It didn't mean a thing. It didn't absolve him of all of the horrible things he did. For all she knew those moments of caring for Stefan was a trick just to get Katherine all to his self. Maybe that is all it was. Emily was telling her to be careful of his deceit. That had to be it. Emily's message couldn't possibly be that Damon needed to be saved. Could it?

**A/N: KJ here again! Forgot to tell you that all the author's notes are most likley gonna to be me. So if you don't see me see my name, it's still me! So PLEASE review! It means the wolrd to Sally! She's actually writing a book, so any reviews about her work makes her feel really good and want to write more! NO FLAMES and review! We'll give you yummy cookies!**


End file.
